Open Range to Open Fire
by JJB-Bryant
Summary: After the tragic death of his family and girlfriend earlier, tragedy strikes The United States. The stone- hearted Alex Patrick White must choose between keeping his quiet and easy life as a small cattle rancher with his high- spirited German Shepherd, Trixie, or accompany her on a journey to battle in Iraq.


Dry dust thrown up by the beautiful white horse racing after runaway cattle mixed with the sweat pouring down the rider's face, making it impossible to see. The rider pushed on. The space between the beast and the horse closed. A light tan rope captured it, bring it to a halt mid-stride. They had done it. Alex hopped of his horse, patting her as he walked by.

"You done well, Minnie."

He led them both back to the small cattle ranch that had been in his family for five generations. It was only about fifty acres, but it was enough for him. He inherited the ranch shortly after his parents were killed in a car accident four years earlier. The ranch was much bigger, but alone, Alex found it difficult to keep up with. Money was also running tight, which didn't exactly make things easier. He didn't want to lose the whole farm. He did the only thing he could, sell bits and pieces until he had one small enough to maintain.

"You, mister," Alex addressed the cattle as he returned it to its pen, "had better stop busting my fences. Next time, the only thing that will be broken will be your neck."

The cattle snorted, releasing a dusty glob of snot.

He walked out to the field where his fence lay in ruins. He swore, kicking the rubble. It wasn't repairable. He had to redo the whole fence. The sun was setting deep into the Texas horizon. Alex stacked the wood along the side of the house. At least it was reusable. The rest he would just worry about tomorrow. Alex's stomach grumbled, signaling the end of the day. Alex wasn't rich by any means, but he wasn't exactly poor either. He had enough to live comfortably and that was enough for him. Trixie, his loyal, beloved and slightly retarded German shepherd lay sprawled out on the deck of the small, one story house they shared. As he approached, she rolled over on her back, her tail wagging faster as he got nearer and nearer. He reached down and rubbed her belly.

"Come on girl! Let's go get some grub."

His dirty shoes left dusty tracks through the front hall. Too bad the closet was at the back of the house. Much to his convenience, Trixie had a particular liking for dust and always cleaned up his mess. Alex dragged himself into the kitchen. The white paint on the walls, which had now turned yellow from age, was beginning to peel. Just another thing Alex had to redo one day. The curtains were old and ragged, but they did their job and kept the hot Texas sun from burning down the house. The microwave was about the only modern day thing in the kitchen. Even the stove was still gas, but it worked like it was brand new. Alex opened the heavy door of the refrigerator. It creaked and groaned. Trixie cocked her head. An old plate sat on one of the ancient shelves with fresh chicken breast. Alex smiled to himself. After a long and miserable day like today, he and Trixie deserved a little treat. He never put his deep fryer away. Everything tasted better fried. The hot oil sizzled when Alex dropped the flour dressed breasts in it. It was by far his favorite sound. The kitchen smelled of fried chicken and slow roasted potatoes- his favorite. The corn on the grill added a bit of smokiness to the aroma, making his mouth flood. Trixie pawed at his leg and whined. His deep laugh rumbled through the empty house.

"Almost done, girl."

Alex pulled two paper plates out of the cabinet and a paper napkin for himself. Trixie didn't need one. Paper plates were a necessity for him. Nobody had time for dishes. There were too many things to do. He could just recycle his and Trixie, Trixie ate hers. He pulled a tall, ice cold beer out of his aging refrigerator that had also been in the family for five generations. He popped the lid and took a long drink. The ice cold liquid slid down his throat, cooling his insides. Trixie whimpered, ears tucked back, big brown eyes staring into his equally deep chocolate brown eyes. Long streams of drool fell into puddles around her big, tan paws.

"This ain't for you, baby girl."

Her eyes narrowed and she snorted. Alex pulled two large pieces of chicken out of the deep fryer and put them on the waiting plates. The potatoes sizzled in the hot butter they had bathed in. The crisp corn fell of the ear, charcoaled form the grill. Trixie pounced on her plate as soon as he had set it down on the floor. Alex shook his head, smiling. He plopped his tall, tired self on the dusty old couch and flipped on his new TV. The news was the only thing on every channel. A bold, red strip with white letters cut into is stopped him mid-chew.

_WORLD TRADE CENTER COLLAPSES IN TERRORIST ATTACKS. PRESIDENT BUSH ADDRESSES THE NATION._

He flipped the channel.

_3,000 DEAD IN TERRORIST ATTACK ON THE UNITED STATES._

He got up and walked into the grey bathroom, splashed cold water on his face, walked back to the TV and flipped the channel again.

_PRESIDENT BUSH DECLARES WAR ON TERROR._

It was true. It couldn't be true. How could such a horrific thing be true? Who would to such a thing? Trixie jumped up, tail wagging, ready to play. Alex ignored her, shocked at the screen flaring in front of him. He fell to his knees. Three sharp pounds on his front door yanked him back to reality. It took him a minute to remember how to walk. When he finally managed to open the door, he was greeted by a tall man dressed in a sharply pressed navy blue uniform. His posture was perfectly straight and his arms lay straight at his sides.

"Mr. White?"

"Yes." Alex replied.

"My name is Lt. Meyers on behalf of the United States Army. You may know by now that the United States was attacked by the terrorist organization, Al- Qaeda. President Bush is asking for all willing and able men to join the fight in this war on terror.

Alex couldn't think. His dad had been in the service during Vietnam, his grandpa during World War II and his great grandpa during World War I. His dad would finally be proud of him if he joined. But what about Trixie? He couldn't just leave his girl. Meyers looked over his shoulder.

"That's a real nice dog you got there," he said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. She's got a few hiccups here and there and she don't catch on real quick, but she's got a superior sense of smell. Never seen anything quite like it."

"She'd be good to use in the Army, You could be her trainer since you two are obviously very close."

"I'll think about it." Alex told him.

"Great. I hope to see you soon. If you decide to enlist, here is the address and the number of the nearest recruiting office." He said, handing Alex a shiny white card.

The two men shook hands and Lt. Meyers disappeared down the dusty path.

Alex leaned his head against the cool shower wall, letting the steamy water wash the soreness out of his body and down the drain. Trixie pawed at the shower door. He opened it so he could rinse the matted dirt out of her beautiful tan and black coat. She chased clumps of dirt and hunks of hair as they swirled around the floor in the water before disappearing down the drain. He hit his forehead with his palm, shaking it gently and smirking. A dog with a character like hers didn't belong in the military. It would destroy everything he loved about her. She'd never be Trixie again. She would become someone else. He couldn't do that to his girl. Joining the army wouldn't have any effect on him. His heart was already made of ice and stone. It was unbreakable, not only because he lost everything that he once loved, but because he hadn't bothered to put it back together since her. Since Rachel. The warm water rushed back all the memories of her, all the memories he had tried so desperately hard to forget.

He was at his favorite restaurant. Steaks of course, nothing less for a pure bred country boy like himself. Alex wasn't quite sure what it was about her that made his belly do cartwheels whenever she gracefully floated past him in that flowy white sundress and old, worn cowboy boots that he loved so much. Maybe it was the way her too big cowboy hat fell in her face whenever she looked down. Maybe it was the way her eyes sparkled when they met his. Maybe it was the way his heart melted every time she laughed. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but there was something about her that kept his attention. He remembered their first conversation. It was awkward, but still, her eyes shined brighter than the sun. It took him till the very last moment to ask for a date. His first date. His breath caught in his throat when she agreed. She was the only person who could do that to him. For the evening a week later, she was his. He tried to shake the memories of their very last date out of his mind. Alex hoped the cool, crisp sheets would freeze the memories, but they hit him harder than a brick. The truth was, that last date was one he would never in a million years even dream of forgetting. The gentle chirp of the crickets outside his window as he lay in bed with Trixie curled up next to him took him back to the very last time she ever laid in his arms.

It was a gorgeous spring night. The air was warm and the gentle breeze rocked the trees. She picked him up at his place just after dark. He remembered the panic that ripped through his body when he saw her old red pickup truck pull in his driveway. The smile on her face when he opened the door flooded him with relief. His heart jumped when she lead him out to her truck. They drove for a couple of minutes. Rachel pulled onto a rock dirt road in the middle of nowhere. She stopped in the middle of a tall grassy field. She jumped out of the cabin and walked a little in the field. He followed her, a bit confused, but not for long. Rachel broke into a sprint, racing for a line of trees that bordered the field. He ran after her, his eyes not adjusted to the dark. He lost the. Alex stopped at the tree line and frantically looked around. She jumped out from behind a tall, old tree, bringing them both tumbling to the ground. She landed on top of him, her fingers instantly poking into his ribs. He squirmed beneath her, laughing and yelling. He grabbed her hips and swung on top. His hands snaked up her shirt and attacked the skin between her ribs and hips. She thrashed under him, trying desperately to get free, but Alex's weight kept her pinned beneath him. She laughed and shrieked until she couldn't breathe. He let her up, just for fun. She ran, him close on her heels. He caught Rachel and scooped her up into his arms. Tears streamed down her face. They collapsed into a heap on the ground. Their eyes connected and held for a long time. The goofy grin plastered on her face shined brighter than the stars twinkling above them.

He saw a future with her. He saw deep into that future when he gazed into her beautiful green eyes. He leaned in and pecked her slightly on the nose. Their gazed held for a moment more before he laid his head down in her lap. Her fingers instantly tangled into his soft, long, dark brown hair, brushing the locks off his forehead. She lay on her back, moving his head up on her belly. She continued to gently stroke his hair, her fingers occasionally dusting his forehead, giving him shivers. They laid in silence, gazing at the stars. Alex's eyelids began to fail him as the gentle rustle of the leaves and the song of the crickets softly sang him to sleep. Alex was rudely woken up from his sleep by sharp jabs in his shoulders. He groaned and swatted at his attacker. A sweet, light laugh rang out.

"Alex darling, we need to go home. It's two in the morning."

"Alex groaned again and rolled over so he could see her face. His sleepy eyes connected with hers. The serious look she gave him woke him up faster than a cup of coffee.

"Alrighty. I'll drive."

She laughed again, "No. You're still half asleep. I'll drive."

He groaned again and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

The drive home was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was a peaceful, comforting silence. She pulled into his driveway.

"I had fun tonight." She said.

Alex groaned.

"We should do this again sometime."

Alex stared at her with wide eyes, a smile growing on his face. Rachel tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped her soft lips.

"Go to bed, Alex. I gotta go."

"No! You have no authority."

She sunk her head into her chest in a pout, "Ok. I tried."

He couldn't help but laugh and brought her lips to meet his.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he got out.

Alex never imagined that would be the last time he'd ever see Rachel, ever kiss Rachel. Sweet Rachel. His Rachel. The pain was too much to bear, but still the memories surged on.

She called his cell when she got home. Rachel knew he wouldn't get her message until it was too late. It pained her to have to do such a thing to someone as amazing as him, but the truth was, he deserved so much more. That was what he woke up to. A suicide call from the girl he loved with all his heart. He raced over to her house as soon as she said "I'm sorry." It was too late. She lay in her bed like the perfect angel she was. Her white bed sheets had been splattered and stained and utterly ruined by the red that had run from her wrists. He called 911 knowing that she was truly gone, but clung to a small hope that something could be done. He spent the next four months hating himself and promising her he would never fall in love again because he couldn't fail another person like he had failed her. He never loved another woman again. His heart shattered and he didn't bother to pick the pieces up. No one could bring him even a hint of happiness, until Trixie.

He lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling and he knew that this is what Rachel would have wanted. He glanced at the clock next to his bed. It was two in the morning. He rolled out of bed and pulled on his old blue jeans and grey sweatshirt. His next stop, the recruiting station right outside of Lubbock. He and Trixie were off on another great adventure. He looked over his shoulder before he left. Trixie hadn't moved. He whispered into the closing door, "They'll never change you, Trixie. I won't let it happen. I promise."

The door clicked shut and Alex drove off into the night.

The recruiting office was in the middle of a large shopping center. It was stuffed in the corner between a shoe store and a popular clothing outlet. The traffic in downtown Lubbock was always crazy, no matter what was happening. It could be in the middle of Armageddon and it would stil be a disaster. Alex was sure of it. A man dressed in tan slacks and a solid white polo sat behind the single desk in the middle of the little room. He glanced up when Alex walked in.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

Alex was a bit surprised by the politeness of the man. He smiled, "I know it's a bit unusual. People think I'm too nice, so they stuck me here."

Alex nodded.

"What are you looking for?"

"I was thinking about signing me and my dog, Trixie up for service. That Lt. Meyers guy that came by my place earlier today said she'd be real good. I was wondering what requirements we need to meet in order to be selected."

The man sighed "You're very brave signing up. The truth is sir, most trainers are assigned a dog unless they understand and can execute the priority of life. It means that a trainer must be willing to sacrifice his dog in order to save the life of another solider or him. The majority of the time, a pet is assigned to another handler."

Alex shook his head. "Is there any way for me to keep her?"

"I'll set a demonstration date six months from now. Train your dog to find things buried in the yard, but not dig them out. Train your dog to obey you and you alone. Teach yourself and her to know when it is appropriate to play and snuggle and when you must put aside your feelings to get a job done. Do that and you stand a pretty good chance."

Alex offered his hand, "Thank you Mr.-"

"Black."

Alex smiled and gave Black a firm handshake. He would set up a "minefield" with her favorite toys buried in sand. He'd set a schedule and begin with her right away. He knew she could do it. After all, she was his Trixie.

Alex had just finished burying the last toy in the box of sand he had spent the night constructing when Trixie pounced out the door and head first into the sand. Alex couldn't help but laugh. He had a lot of work to do.

"Trixie, knock it off." He commanded.

Trixie stopped for a second and stared at him. Her big brown eyes melted him like chocolate, but he stood his ground. Slowly, Trixie began to realize he was serious and sat next to the pit. He pulled one of her toys out of the sand. She pounced at it. Alex gave her a hard glare and she got the message. Alex slowly brought the toy to her face and she sniffed and bit at it. He pulled it away.

"Trixie, stay." He commanded.

Trixie cocked her head as if she was asking why he was so serious all of a sudden. He knelt down beside her.

"I know this seems like it's a little of the blue my darlin', but we're gonna be in the army. You and me are gonna go on adventures away from this place. I figured it's time we start doin' somethin' a lil bit more exciting. I mean, I know you love spreading your lazy self on the porch all day and getting free food, but maybe we could be a part of something special."

Trixie snorted in response, like she was disgusted with the idea of having to actually do something.

"Well, like it or not, this is what is going to happen. You can either cooperate with me and we can stick together or you can not and get stuck with some arrogant ass."

Trixie looked at him funny.

"An arrogant ass that isn't me?"

Trixie nodded and whimpered in response. Alex glared at her.

"We got six months to prepare and we got a lot of work to do, so let's get going."

Slowly, but surely training Trixie got easier. Alex began burying small pieces of metal under the ground to act as a mine. Trixie had no problem finding them of course. She was his girl. Alex was having a hard time not being protective of her. He found sleeping without her at his side difficult and would often have nightmares of the day he found Rachel. Trixie would always find a way out of her crate, no matter what he did. She always ended up on the bed next to him when he woke up. Trixie slowly began to catch on to work time and play time. He hated her during work time. She was so emotionless and she didn't goof around. He missed goofy Trixie all the time. Nonetheless, whenever they took a day off, she would always roll on her back at the end of a long day for a belly rub. She would always paw at the shower door and chase dirt down the drain and she would always lick the dust that his boots left off the floor. She was still Trixie.

Black had kept in contact with Alex. The two had become really good friends. Black was hoping to also join the army at some point and Alex talked him into going to basic training with him. The two grew close quickly. Black had often joined Trixie and Alex for dinner. He lived in an old dump of an apartment about five or six blocks from the recruitment office. Black didn't own a car, just a rusty old piece of junk he kept locked in the closet right inside the office door. Black had become a member of Alex and Trixie's family. Alex had begun to call him "White White" now, because in his mind, he no longer belonged to the Black family.

Black had also charted Trixie's progress. He spent time with her so she'd get used to sharing her Alex with other people. At the beginning, she had problems grasping the fact that there were others and would often intentionally run into Black, knocking her over. Alex found it more and more difficult to discipline her because that meant her learning not to do something and depriving her of her unique personality. Months flew by as if they were seconds. Finally, the day came. Demonstration day.

"You all ready, baby girl" Alex whispered in her ear as she slept on the bed next to him.

She swatted at him with her paw and groaned. He laughed.

"C'mon girl! Time to get going. We got people to impress."

Trixie didn't move.

Alex glared. "Trixie. Get your big butt up. There's bacon in the kitchen."

Like she had just been poked with a pin, Trixie shot up out of bed and crashed her way in the kitchen, hitting every corner, door, wall, table and chair on her way out. Alex let out a loud laugh.

"Psych!" He yelled after her.

The house fell silent. The perfect storm came hurling back through as Trixie ran back to the room, hitting every corner, door, wall, table and chair she had missed on the way down. The impact of her strong body against his equally as strong body let him splattered across the bed, the wind knocked out of him. It hurt to laugh, but he couldn't stop. Trixie stood above him, glaring down at him.

"A very happy camper you are not." Alex remarked when he finally caught his breath.

They heard the front door open.

"AHHHHH!" Alex heard Black scream and burst out laughing again.

"We're in the bedroom!" He called back.

"What the actual heck happened?! It looks like Trixie missed a bomb and it went off in your house.

Alex laughed again, "Nope. Trixie here," he began, motioning to Trixie, who was still glaring down from on top of him, "Was under the very false impression that I had gotten up early this morning to make her bacon before her big test when we both very well know that bacon gives her gas. I'm not talking 'ew someone farted gas,' I'm talking 'clear the room' gas."

Trixie stomped down on Alex's stomach. He groaned. Black rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what happened. We need to get moving before you two miss your test."

Trixie looked at Alex. He rolled his eyes, "party pooper." Alex said and Trixie groaned.


End file.
